


Happy Birthday Dear Tony

by Tadie1234



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadie1234/pseuds/Tadie1234
Summary: Peter goes and wishes Mr. Stark a happy Birthday with Pepper’s help.





	Happy Birthday Dear Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, leave a comment or some kudos or maybe check me out on tumblr at tadie1234. Thanks everush for beta reading this!

“Happy birthday dear Tony… happy birthday to you!” Peter woke with a start. He could still here Happy Birthday playing in his mind. He dreamt about Tony’s last birthday a year ago. Scratch that, five years ago. He tried to shake of the dread and fear the dream had left him with. He got up but the feeling of dread never really went away. He grabbed his phone to check the time, but saw the date instead. Wednesday, May 29th. Tony’s Birthday. This would be the first year they wouldn’t give him cake, see him smile, or serenade him with a very pitchy Happy Birthday. Before Peter knew it he was crying, tears were rolling down his face in fat globs. He can only imagine of what Pepper is feeling right now. As he walked downstairs he called out “Hey Friday, where’s Pepper.”   
“Mrs. Stark is in the Kitchen.”   
“Okay, thanks Friday.”  
When he got downstairs he saw her crying by the sink, he face in her hands. He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. She squeezed back even tighter and they just stood there for a while. “ Um, do you think we could uh, visit his grave today?” Peter stuttered out.  
“Of course honey.” Pepper choked out. So that is what they did. They drove an hour to his grave and at first just stood there. Then Peter started singing a broke happy birthday dear Tony, and then Pepper joined in. After they finished singing Pepper had a great idea. She left and returned with some cake.   
So she brought it over to Peter and they had birthday cake. Before Peter left to go home he whispered a quiet, “Happy Birthday dad, I love you so much.”


End file.
